


power in the name

by jdphoenix



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e12 Who You Really Are, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdphoenix/pseuds/jdphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing Thor's name leaves her with something akin to memory, Sif is eager to know who else from her past these mortals may know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	power in the name

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously the episode needed a little fixing, though I have no idea where this could possibly fit in it.

“Forgive me for interrupting,” Sif says when she sees May set aside her practice staff.

“Not at all. Did you need something?”

Yes. A great many things. But she has come to this place, to this woman, for one thing in particular. She and May have met before, so she’s been told, and she can sense that they have much in common. May is a warrior. It is evident in every movement she makes. They say Sif is one as well. (She thinks she is beginning to feel it more.) But she has not come to speak to May as a warrior, only as an ally.

“Earlier,” Sif says, “you mentioned Thor.”

May has that same knowing smile again. “Yes.”

“Is there anyone else from my life who you have met?”

May’s smile fades, though not to a frown. She crosses her arms and leans against the brick wall. It could be a relaxed posture. It is not.

“I’ve never actually met Thor,” she says. “But Coulson has. That’s how you met him. Thor was in New Mexico and SHIELD sent Coulson and then you showed up…” May shrugs. “It was a big mess, I hear. You had some other friends there. The Warriors Three, I think they’re called.”

The title imbues Sif with much the same feeling as Thor’s name did. She wants to smile and laugh. And also to fight in glorious battle. She tries to hold onto the feelings, to chase them down within herself to true memories, but they fade long before she reaches that point.

Still, it is something. More than she had before, surely.

“Any others?” she asks, eager for more.

May is holding back, reluctant to speak for some reason, and she will not meet Sif’s eyes.

“Is it someone who has been lost?” Sif asks gently.

“Well, yes,” May admits, “but that’s not-” She frowns and finally looks Sif in the eye. “You’ve seen the kids. Skye and Simmons and Fitz? Does something seem off about them to you?”

Sif thinks back to her few interactions with the three. They are the ones she has met before - at least she thinks they are. There are so many faces, so many names. Slowly, she nods as their identities as she knows them now become clearer in her mind.

“I suppose, though I cannot say for certain what.”

“You met them before. We were a team. Them, me, Coulson … and someone else. He betrayed us. None of us have recovered, but … it’s harder for them.” She shifts her shoulders. “You’re not a kid by any means, but you’re adrift right now and you did feel something when we mentioned Thor. I don’t want to bring up bad memories you can’t even process.”

“You are saying that this person from my past was a traitor? Like your own former friend?”

“Yes,” May says, and there is more in the word than Sif can rightly understand.

“Thank you.” And she means it, she truly does. Much as she would like to know all she can, she appreciates May’s concern. And her honesty. 

But all of that is not enough to stop her later in the halls, when she hears Hunter talking about Asgardians. She ducks around the nearest corner before thinking better of it and all May’s earlier concern isn’t enough to move her from the spot.

“They’re just like us for the most part,” Simmons says, in answer to Hunter. The voices are getting nearer and Sif presses herself against the wall, hoping she will not be noticed when they pass by.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Just how many have you met?”

“Just the three.”

“Three? You’ve met three _aliens_ and that’s all you have to say?”

Sif tries not to feel offended at his tone. She fails.

“Coulson’s met more,” Simmons says, apparently thinking that will quell Hunter’s concerns. He makes some nonsensical noise, but Simmons is too busy speaking to notice. “There was Thor and Sif of course. Professor Randolph last year - we all met him - and _Lorelei_.”

The name is said with such disgust that Sif does not have to question the foul feeling the sound of it leaves her with. Is this then the friend who betrayed her?

“She was …” A door opens, it appears Sif is not in danger of being found hiding here. “Horrible,” Simmons sighs. “Absolutely horrible.”

“Could’ve been worse, yeah?” Hunter says. “Could’ve been Loki.”

There is no more to hear, as they have gone through the door, but Sif would not hear it even if they hadn’t. Thor made her want to laugh, the Warriors Three to smile, and Lorelei to do something unspeakable. But _Loki_ … She feels warm, her nerves on edge in a pleasant way. Her hips shift of their own accord. Yes, Sif has certainly met this Loki.

She thinks, for the briefest of moments, that she might remember a brush of fingers or a smile in the morning sun, but it fades to nothing before she can be certain it is not her imagination.

She wonders who he is to her - though her immediate physical reaction to the name is indication enough that he has been _something_. Does he worry for her while she walks this distant world? Had she her memory back, would she be thinking of him? Worrying for him?

She entertains the thoughts for only a few moments before pushing them aside. She knows now more than she did before and has much to look forward to when she regains her memories. And she will, whether it be through the same magics which stole them or through her own efforts. She will return to her own life. And her own … friends.


End file.
